


Bad Luck

by Cyrn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Other, Post Pacifist Route, Reader's gender not defined, Reader-Insert, contains coarse language for all you little kiddies, haven't decided on pairing yet, maybe a bit of smut?, mettaton/shrek is a possible tag are you shitting me, might get real serious later, oh god i need more ideas, pacing is odd, phone sex operator, problem?, slow burn maybe, written in a male-reader point of view tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrn/pseuds/Cyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're great at your job-- correction. </p>
<p>
  <i>Jobs.</i>
</p>
<p>But you have terrible luck.</p>
<p>Unless... It's <i>good</i> luck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here Come your Saviors...?!

**Author's Note:**

> yo... yeah, i did a fic a while ago and.. to be honest, i lost interest and things got in the way. sorry about that, idk whether i'm going to continue it or not. we'll see.

You were the best at your job.

…Correction. Jobs.

The money you were paid for serving customers at a local café wasn’t enough to pay the bills, so you had to pick up a little ‘side’ job along the way to keep the money flowing.  
You were a phone sex operator. Yes, one of them. For some ungodly reason, people found your voice to be rather... sexy. Thanks to that, you landed the job quite easily.  
Of course, it was difficult to juggle the two jobs at once, but you weren’t about to tell anyone about how you managed to do them both at the same time. That was a little secret between yourself and the wireless earbuds in your ears.

Today was like any other day; you were doing the usual, serving people at the counter, making them a coffee while a workmate prepped the food for them, that sort of thing. Whenever you weren’t talking to a customer in the café, you were talking to a customer on your phone using earbuds stuffed in your ears and a hidden mic, murmuring husky, arousing words for someone who really wanted to jack off to a disembodied voice, or that lovey-dovey crap for the common bittersweet guy or gal that wanted something nice to hear. 

Yes, people called you up just to _pay_ you to fucking tell them how cute they are, and boy was that _not your forte_. You weren’t some host or hostess, you were just an average human being, with average looks and a horrible personality complex—the only thing that stuck out was your voice.  
Now, don’t get me wrong, you’re great at playing the sweet romantic type no matter how much you hated it. 

But in reality? 

It was something you’d prefer to avoid. Romance was icky at best, and the last time you dove into one of those things people call a ‘relationship’, you ended up with your car being crushed by a monster truck, framed for stealing from a jewellery store (after a buttload of court trials you were found innocent), and worst of all— your supposed ‘other half’ made your mother cry. _Nobody_ makes her cry.

When she was just in her twenties, she lost her left leg while trying to save a stranger from being hit by a truck. Her bones from the hip down on her left side were all completely shattered, and any attempts to reconstruct it were fruitless.

But that wasn’t all.

After she had you and your little brother, your mother discovered that her husband—your father, had been cheating on her with some sleazy bitch. Yet somehow, she managed to provide for the two of you, despite her lack of two legs, all on her own.

That’s why nobody can make her cry. You never want to see her upset again. Just the thought of it dampened your spirits.

Speaking of which, she was also the reason why you weren’t in university (college) right now, getting an art degree. You never complained about it, although occasionally you would hit a rough patch and mope over how much shit life’s thrown in your family’s faces.

The government sucked, big time. Despite your mum being a hero, the disability pension she had to live off wasn’t enough to provide for her and your stupid little brother, so of course you took it upon yourself to forget all about chasing your goals in life and decided it would be better to provide for her and your sibling, in hopes that he, at least, might be able to live a fruitful life. 

You’d also like to hope that your family’s run of bad luck had ended already.

But it hadn’t.

“Hey, you.” A voice caught your attention. Luckily, you’d just finished with a love-sick woman on the phone and turned to the counter, forcing a smile.  
“Just a moment, sir.” With a sickly sweet voice, you responded and quickly stuck a lid on a plastic coffee cup without spilling it and then brought it over to someone who was at the waiting area and handed it to her.

“Here you are, madam, please have a nice day.” She thanked you, and walked off with what looked like a five year old in tow.  
Now that that was done, you headed over to the man at the counter. There was no other staff available at the moment due to an outbreak of the flu, so you were left alone to attend to pretty much everything. On the upside however, you’re getting triple pay. That’s a bonus.

“Sorry for the delay, sir. What can I do for you?” You forced a smile.

“Just a cappuccino and one of those choc-chip muffins.” He pointed at the glass display casing to the right of the counter, giving you a strangely heated look which made you shiver slightly in disgust. 

“That’ll be seven-fifty.” The man grunted, pulled out some change, and set it down on the counter top. 

You blinked. Just from one look at those coins, it was clear to you. That was definitely not seven dollars and fifty cents. That was two fucking dollars. Is he joking?

“Um, sir...” Just as you were about to tell him that he was short a mighty five dollars and fifty cents, you were rudely cut off.

“I know who you are.”

“Excuse me?” What the heck is this guy talking about? 

“I said..” Abruptly, his hand shot out and grabbed your wrist, tugging you right up against the edge of the counter and slammed your hand down hard enough for it to sting. A low hiss slipped from your lips as he leaned forward, not caring in the slightest that he was making a scene.

“I know who you are, you _liar_.” Thoughts buzzed around in your head as you scrunched your face up into a frown. This guy… you really didn’t know what he was talking about, but the way he growled those words out made your hair stand up on end.

“You told me you were dedicated to me, yet here you are…” His grip tightened. “Serving other people.” A light bulb lit up in your head. Wait a minute. Is he talking about... your other job? It would make sense. Being a phone sex operator, you had to lie, claim that you were madly ‘in love’ with some of the people who called up. This guy could have been one of them.

“S-sir, I really don’t know what you’re talking about—would you mind letting g-“ 

He lifted your hand and slammed it down again, his dirty nails digging into the exposed skin of your wrist. “NO!”

More faces turned in your direction. You had to stop this, and fast  
.  
“ _…how annoying._ ” You muttered under your breath, and luckily he didn’t hear it. How the hell this guy had managed to match your voice now and the one you use on the phone is beyond you, but it posed a big problem.

“Look, sir, whatever you’re talking about, I don’t know, but—“ 

_'BANG!'_

And that’s when it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like cliffhangers.
> 
> anyway. i've been writing this with a male reader in mind, but i'm sure for those of you who want to imagine them as a female, go right ahead, i'm not stopping you. nothing will point to them being male or female in the fic, so you can think of them as a walking glamburger with arms and legs if you're into that.
> 
> anyway, if there are mistakes, let me know, hope you guys enjoy this.


	2. The 'Font' Brothers Are Here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will probably be weekly, if i'm really feelin' up to it then it might even be less.

_‘BANG!’_

For the moment, your head turned away from the man holding your hand down, barely flinching when the door was slammed. Two more customers had walked in. One was tall, and the other short. There was just one teensy problem, though. They were fucking skeletons. _SKELETONS,_ of all monsters. Great. It wasn’t that you hated monsters, that wasn’t true at all. You were just way too curious for you own good when it came to how their bodies worked, so almost every time you wound up asking some ridiculously personal question. That was a problem, considering they’re almost everywhere now, thanks to their arrival two years ago.

“…OH.” One of them spoke up—quite loudly, in fact. You were sure that the old lady at the corner table could hear him from across the room, and that was saying something considering she was almost deaf.

“*heh.” The other one stuffed his hands into his pockets, staring right at you. Then… wait, _disappeared!?_

…what.

Lucky for that skeleton, everyone had already returned to their own thing, since apparently what was happening at the counter wasn’t enough to pique their interest anymore. No one but you and the other walking bag of bones saw.

“*what’s goin’ on bud, he trying to rob you?’ You didn’t even have time to react, the monster had somehow popped up again, right next to the man that you had chosen to forget about, seemingly… grinning? How’s that even possible for a skele? 

"Oh, nah, he’s—“ While you were trying to find the words to make a sentence, the other man cut in. Ugh. He really is rude.

“We’re just having a little chat.” He grumbled, but his eyes didn’t move away from your face. God this was getting fucking _annoying_.

“*if that’s the case, do you mind?” He gestured to the two of you, before continuing. “*paps, what are we getting again?” You narrowed your eyes. How were you supposed to serve them if you can’t even leave the counter?

…And then it clicked. A sly grin stretched over your face, giving the bastard that dared try to flag you down in the middle of work a haughty look.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE A… BLUEBERRY MUFFIN!” The taller of the two strode towards the three of you, taking his place on the other side of the man, and your grin grew even wider. He was getting uncomfortable now, it was easy to tell due to his grip shifting. Who knew that just having someone order something would be your saviour.

“I’m afraid I can’t serve anyone until--” You were cut off again, and it almost made you want to sock the guy one, but you decided to let it slide for now. 

“Alright! Fine!” The grip on your wrist released, allowing you to pull your hand back and stand up straight again, your lower back aching ever so slightly due to being forced to stand hunched over the counter like that for so long. Your grin never ceased.

The man shot a glare at the little skeleton, muttering god knows what to himself, before speaking up. “I’ll talk to you some other time.” He eyed you for a moment, before briskly walking away, leaving you and the pair of skeletons. _Finally_ , you were free!

"ARE YOU OKAY, HUMAN?” That loud voice caught you off guard a bit, and you looked up at—holy _fuck_ was he tall. 

“O-oh, right. Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for that.” You shot him a little grin, raising your hand to give him a thumbs up. He smiled… or something. You wondered how they manage to show their displeasure—I mean, they can’t change expressions, right? They’re skeletons.

“YOU ARE MOST WELCOME.” His enthusiastic response made you smile a little.

Now, to complete their order. Shuffling over to the glass display, you pulled a light brown paper bag off of a hook, and then grabbed a towel, lifting the flap type back. Pulling out one of the trays where the muffins were lined up neatly, you grabbed some tongs and picked a blueberry muffin up, deposited it into the bag, pushed the tray back in and closed the display once more. Dropping your towel on the way back to the counter with the now warm bag in hand, you set it down on top of the wood, only to be questioned rather abruptly.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME, HUMAN?” The tall, lanky skeleton asked, and you finally actually examined him a bit… along with what he was wearing. He was sporting a shirt with red trimmings, a pair of shorts, red gloves and a red cape that, for some strange reason, was billowing in imaginary wind behind him even though the doors and windows were all shut. The sight of that made you grin, giving them your name before glancing at the little one now. He was wearing a blue jacket, a white shirt underneath that and striped basketball shorts; no more, no less. Simple, but you supposed it works.

"NYEH HEH HEH! AS YOU KNOW, I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! THIS HERE, IS MY LAZY BONES BROTHER, SANS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!” Damn was he loud! Though.. their names were certainly.. odd. They reminded you of fonts. Papyrus and Sans… the font brothers, huh? 

“*nice to meet’cha, kiddo.” The one called Sans spoke up, his phalanges fishing around in his pockets, and eventually pulled out some change, setting it on the counter-top. Papyrus took the bag, and you let off a soft chuckle. 

"I didn’t know skeletons could eat this stuff—where does it go?” Papyrus’ shot a look at Sans. 

“NO. SANS, DON’T—“

"*it isn’t for us, afraid we just don’t have the _stomach_ for it.” A loud groan came from the taller skele, and you couldn’t help but stare blankly for a few moments, before suddenly cracking up. 

“Pfft-“ It was a bad pun, it really was. So bad that you found it funny. Sans stuffed his boney hands back into his pockets, letting off a few soft chuckles in response to your laughter. What you didn’t notice however, is that he continued to stare at you, just watching until you calmed down. If anything, the expression on his face made it seem like he was… satisfied?

"S-so, who’s it for then?” Getting over that little bout of laughter, you regained your composure, now resting your arms on the counter. “*a good friend.” Huh. That wasn’t the answer you had expected, but you weren’t going to pry.

"*anyways, we’d better get going, right paps? they’re probably _bonely_ without us.” Papyrus face-palmed and you grinned, this time laughing softly, not so much as before.

"YES, WE MUST. HUMAN!” Being addressed as a human was a bit strange, but you were already used to it. “NOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, REQUIRE YOUR PHONE NUMBER!” You blinked. 

“Eh?” 

”ARE WE NOT FRIENDS?” What? Yes, of course… wait since when was that even decided?! All they did was help you out and have a little chat.. ah, fuck it. You needed to fill out your contacts in your phone anyway. 

“Uhh... Yeah, sure paps. We’re friends. Same with you Sans.” Sans didn’t really respond, but Papyrus… well, he was practically bouncing up and down on the spot out of joy.

After exchanging numbers with each other, the three of you said your goodbyes, with Sans cracking another terrible pun and Pappy yelling ‘no’ again. By the time they left, you still had a few more hours along with some more callers to deal with, and so you spent all that time working like a good employee should.

Once you were home, it took a bit of effort to drag your now tired body to your room, shutting the door behind you and slumped onto your bed with a groan. “ _Fuck_ , I missed you…” Muttering that quietly to your mattress, you stuffed your face into a pillow.

Jeez. What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme' know if there's any mistakes!
> 
> hope you're all enjoying it.


End file.
